


P.O.S - Fuuka Falls into a Trap

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [29]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ayane Matsunaga from Persona 4 & Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Fuuka watches Ayane practice her trombone, unaware of what Ayane is really planning...





	P.O.S - Fuuka Falls into a Trap

Ayane was sat in a chair alone, practicing the trombone late after school in the music room. She played loudly yet slightly terribly.  
“I-I hope I'm doing good...” She questioned to herself.  
She kept playing as she saw a teal-blue haired girl walk past. She looked at them as she played. The girl was Fuuka as she watched Ayane playing alone. She blushed as she played as Fuuka exchanged the blush back.  
“W-Why did she blush at me?” Fuuka asked herself.  
Ayane was distracted, accidently dropping her trombone on her foot, screaming in pain. Fuuka gasped, running in to her aid.  
“Ow...” Ayane moaned in pain.  
“O-Oh my! Are you alright?” Fuuka asked worried, picking up Ayane’s trombone for her.  
“It hurt...” She replied.  
“O-Oh dear.” Fuuka said worried. “I-I’m sorry if I distracted you.”  
“Y-You're new around here... Right?” Ayane questioned, never seeing Fuuka in the same school.  
“Y-Yeah...” Fuuka smiled, lifting Ayane’s injured foot on the other chair. “I'm Fuuka.”  
“I'm Ayane.” She introduced herself.  
“Nice name.” Fuuka smiled before looking at Ayane’s injured foot. “U-Um... Does your foot still hurt?”  
“Uh huh...” Ayane nodded.  
“T-This is my fault. A-Anything I can do?” Fuuka asked.  
“... R-Rub it...?” Ayane smiled weakly. “Please?”  
Fuuka looked confused.  
“W-Wouldn't that make it worse?” She blushed.  
“I... I don't know.” Ayane said.  
Fuuka just nodded, taking off Ayane’s shoe and sock on her damaged foot, exposing her barefeet.  
“T-Tiny feet...” Fuuka complimented, making Ayane blush more.  
Fuuka rubbed her injured foot gently, looking at the door in embarrassment. Ayane relaxed, leaning back a little.  
“N-Nobody B-Better see this...” Fuuka spoke softly and nervously.  
“W-Why?” Ayane questioned.  
“D-Does this feel... W-Weird? I mean, the new girl rubbing a musicians feet. People might get the wrong idea.” Fuuka explained.  
“It doesn't feel weird.” Ayane replied.  
“You're friendly.” Fuuka smiled, continuing to rub.  
“Thanks.” Ayane smiled back.  
She thought, smirking a little. Fuuka didn’t see her sudden smirk.  
“I got something cool you might like.” Ayane said.  
She brought out a pink jar from behind her giggling. Inside was some sort of fragrance. Fuuka suddenly moved back as the door shut suddenly.  
“O-Oh no!” She gasped. “Don’t!”  
Ayane giggled, opening the jar. She smiled as a pink mist began to fill the room. Fuuka panicked, holding her breath as she prepared to escape. She felt herself suddenly grabbed by Ayane from behind who was giggling. Her eyes were now pink as she smiled more. Fuuka continued to keep her breath held.  
“Breath in.” Ayane said. “The great one will love you.”  
Fuuka refused, shaking her hand.  
“You could use some help with submitting.” Ayane grinned.  
She suddenly began to tickle Fuuka all over. Fuuka’s face turned red as she burst out into laughter. As she laughed, the pink mist entered her body, turning her eyes pink.  
“You must be perfect.” Ayane smiled. “You must obey.”  
Fuuka kept breathing in, falling into Ayane’s arms, her eyes going pinker.  
“You are a doll of the great one. You will be free of the pains of modern society.” Ayane explained.  
Fuuka just smiled, breathing deeply the irresistible aroma.  
“I will guide you.” Ayane stroked her cheek.  
“Guide me...” Fuuka moaned.  
“You will do as told.” Ayane smiled.  
“As told...” Fuuka repeated.  
They both smiled happily. Fuuka had fallen into a trap... Eternally mindless.  



End file.
